


Alone in Our Room

by Violetwylde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down here it's just us. No girlfriend, no obligation. Just him and me and our torrid affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in Our Room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While I am pretty sure you know what you have gotten yourself into, let me spell it out to be certain. This story contains explicit depictions of sweet, sweet man love. Also this may seem a bit angsty, but I don't like to classify it as such. It isn't the sort of story you read while applying thick black eyeliner and sharpening your favorite cutting utensile. It is just a semi-sad love story. So with that in mind... Please enjoy!

 

"Good night boys," Sakura yawns as she gets up from the couch, "don't stay up too late."

She smiles and moves to Sasuke, placing a kiss on his forehead. He tilts his chin up and catches her lips, her eyes slip closed as she kisses him back. But his eyes don't close, they don't even focus on her. The sultry obsidian orbs are trained on me. I watch with disgust as the line of his jaw moves, no doubt accommodating the space for their tongues to collide. I pretend to wretch and he breaks the kiss with a smirk that only I see.

Sakura withdraws from the embrace and turns to walk away, giggling as Sasuke reaches out and playfully smacks her ass. He watches her move down the hall and turn the corner before returning his gaze to me. My cobalt eyes fall into a glare, but it is empty and he knows it.

"Why do you have to do that shit?" I say with obvious irritation as I sit back on the couch.

"She is my girlfriend," he replies blandly.

"Yeah, about that..." I lift my eyebrow and allow my gaze to travel up and down his pale frame.

Sasuke leans towards me, brushing back my shaggy blond bangs and tickling the shell of my ear. He presses his cheek to mine and whispers huskily, "Jealous?"

I pull away from him, this time my glare holds more conviction, "Fuck you."

Sasuke only shrugs and gets up from the couch, moving in the opposite direction from where Sakura had disappeared to. I follow, of course I follow. _How could I not follow him?_  This has been going on for over a year and I am helpless to stop it.  _Why did I do this to myself, continue to do this to myself?_  It can't be healthy and it certainly isn't good for my conscience. Normal people don't get involved with somebody in a relationship, normal people don't engage in an affair like it is life sustaining.  _But I did...I do_. Sasuke has promised me for months now that things will change but I don't believe him. It isn't that I think he is blatantly lying to me, I just don't see those two breaking up any time soon. There is too much riding on their relationship – families and businesses and other ties that have nothing to do with compatibility or love.

Sasuke opens the door to the basement and descends the dark stairway. Sakura calls the room Sasuke's man cave...I call it our fuck den. A familiar, musky scent envelopes me as I follow Sasuke down the stairs. The smell is the remnant of sex – hot bodies and pheromones. It is not so overwhelming that you would recognize it immediately, in fact the room appears fairly inconspicuous unless you know exactly what you are looking for.

Like the pool table, which tilts ever so slightly to one corner – it's the corner where Sasuke bent me over. In fact, if you lean down and stare across the plane of the table you can still see the faint lines in the felt from where I clawed at the surface in agony and ecstasy.

There is the small indent in the far wall from where I slammed my fist a little too hard. I remember that time like it was yesterday – it was one of the first times we fucked. Sasuke had me pinned against the wall, my legs wrapped around him while he mercilessly pounded me. When I hit the wall it roused suspicion from Sakura – she opened the door to see if everything was okay. She descended down three steps before Sasuke stopped her; he told her I tripped and fell, but everybody was alright, she didn't need to come down. The seconds she hesitated were excruciating, but finally she left. He glared at me, anger in his onyx eyes. I don't think he was mad at me, I think he was pissed that he had been reduced to lying and acting in secret. Nonetheless he pulled away from me, turned me roughly, pinned my hands above my head and plunged back in harder than ever before. He didn't need to speak, I knew every thought with each deep thrust.  _You need to be more careful...she can't find out about us...she can't know that I am fucking you...God I love fucking you Naruto...oh fuck...fuck yes...Naruto...fuck, I'm gonna cum...fucking cum Naruto...fuck...fuck...cum...Naruto cum first...God cum...yes...fuck yes...ahhhh fucking yes._

Thank God there is a half bath down here, otherwise we would never be able to get away with the filthy things we do to each other. As it is, the couch cushions can't be flipped anymore and Sasuke already had to throw away one pillow. I laugh as I take a seat on the couch and Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me, it's a look that only he can pull off – pretentious and yet incredibly sexy.

"What?" he says as he moves toward me.

"I was just thinking about when news reporters investigate motel rooms and uncover all the bodily fluids that you can't see with your naked eye," I pause when he gives me a quizzical look, "Sasuke, don't ever install a black light down here, I think every surface in this room would glow."

He looks a little disgusted at the statement, which only serves to make me laugh more. It is kind of gross to think about, but I am also strangely turned on by it. This room is ours... we have marked it. Like we have marked each other, well he has marked me more than I have him. The evidence of our activities is always written clearly across my body – in hickeys and bite marks and streaks of cum. But not him, his body cannot be soiled the way mine can – lest Sakura discover it.

I frown at the thought as Sasuke sits down next to me. I look at him and my heart aches, he is so close and yet so far away. He has given so much of himself to me, but there is that small piece that belongs to another and it pains me in a way I never could have fathomed when we started this affair.

"Why do we do this?" I ask quietly.

He puts his hand on my thigh and begins to rub in and up, he is trying to skirt the issue, "What do you mean?" Sasuke whispers as he leans in.

"You must get plenty of sex out of Sakura, why do we do this?" He immediately recoils at my question, her name has put a halt to his arousal.

It is sort of an unspoken rule that we don't mention her while we are down here. But she is always present in our thoughts, as much as we try to push her back. Sasuke stops his advances and leans back.  I miss him.

"Nothing compares to you, Naruto. Your passion and energy and amazing body," his eyes glaze for a moment, "I love fucking you."

"Then leave her," I say with pleading eyes.

"I will."

He won't.

He is starting to get hard again, I can tell – not just by the obvious tightness in his pants, but in his low tone and half-lidded eyes. I don't think he even knows the tells he has, but I do – I can always read him. And right now I know he wants to ravish me, and I want him to – but not yet, I am not satisfied with his answer.

I pull away from him and he glares at me, he is getting frustrated and will soon lose his patience. Maybe that is what I want, I want him to go off on me – on my body. I want to be the object of his abuse while he relieves this built up tension.

"When you marry her," it is not a question but a statement, "I won't be able to do this anymore. Even if it is a sham marriage... once you have said those words, I won't be able to– "

"I am not going to marry her," he interjects, "I can't, I don't love her Naruto. I love you."

I don't know if he really means it, but I honestly don't care – even if it isn't true, at least he cares enough to lie to me, to make me happy. Just another example of how fucked up this whole thing is.

As if to prove his point he takes me up in his arms and I grab on to him with everything I have. I dig my fingers into his shoulders and breathe him in. The air around him is thick with his essence, if I could, I would breathe nothing else.

When he touches me, it is tentative – like the first time, except now he knows my body; the angle of my shoulders and gentle curves of my side. He traces my spine through the fabric of my shirt and grips the hem, pulling it up. I have to detach myself to allow my shirt over my head, and once it is off I fall back on the couch. I reach for Sasuke's shirt, grabbing by the shoulders instead of the bottom and he shimmies and backs out of it. I smile and toss the article aside.

He descends onto me, taking my lips in a gentle kiss. Well, gentle at first. His lips are so soft, though they are thinner than mine, and he moves them expertly. Always so eager, I am the first to offer my tongue. I drag it across the delicious, pale flesh and Sasuke nearly sucks it into his mouth. He fists my blond locks as our tongues lock in battle.

It is the best kind of conflict – the war between tongues. There are no real winners or losers, we are somehow both victims and profiteers when we plunder each other's mouths. The taste of Sasuke leaves my body aching for more and I know it is the same for him. The glorious sensation of slick muscles rolling against each other only brings a desire for more. I want his tongue all over my body and I want to taste every inch of him.

Sasuke breaks away from my mouth and begins to trail his kisses down my body. He pays extra attention to the more sensitive spots – he knows every single one. I tangle my fingers in his silky black hair as he clamps down on my neck, right where the muscle meets my shoulder. He sucks hard and sinks his teeth in, I can't help but groan. Sasuke continues to massage the muscle with his teeth and finally releases the flesh in favor of moving on. I can't see it now, but I know he has marked me again – a battle wound I will savor for many days to come.

His lips stop at my nipple, he nips at the pink flesh and I moan wantonly.  _My nipples shouldn't be that sensitive should they? Since I'm a guy?_  I can't think of any other time I get the same spark from contact at that spot, other than with Sasuke. Maybe it isn't me, maybe it's him. Maybe my body just reacts to him like nobody else. That would make sense, since nobody has ever touched me the way he has – with so much lust and possessiveness. Yet he is always tender, he doesn't want to cause me pain. He wants to extract every bit of pleasure out of my body, but he will not do so at my expense. Sasuke gives back as much as he takes...well almost as much. He has a bit more of me than I have of him, and he knows it and I think it hurts him. I know it hurts me.

He flicks his tongue against my nipple and rolls the nub between his teeth. I arch my back and fist his soft hair. He releases the now hard bit of flesh and continues to move down. His hands ghost over my skin, and I shudder. He is telling me where to expect his mouth, showing me the path he is going to take – over my ribs and across my abs. His tongue dips along the lines of muscle and he terminates his exploration just above my hip.

I'm hard, painfully hard. Sasuke eyes the bulge in my pants hungrily and brings his head down. He gnaws on my erection through the fabric and I buck up. He retreats immediately, looking irritated – rubbing his cheek. There is a tiny red mark and I look at him confused.

"Button," is all he says and then his expression softens again.

I smile apologetically, my overeager thrusting shoved the button of my pants into his face.  _Well we can rectify that_. My nimble fingers work the button free and zipper down. Sasuke takes the waist of both my pants and my boxers and yanks them down, I kick wildly until they are completely off. My aching erection is finally free and ready to be taken up by the lascivious beast above me. Sasuke admires my cock with a smirk, this was his doing – this engorged and throbbing organ is the result of his touch. I watch as he rolls his tongue along his lips and my cock pulses with anticipation.

Sasuke flattens his tongue and runs it up my shaft, from the base to the tip. He pulls back and blows against the moistened flesh, I gasp at the sensation – both cold and searing hot.  _How does he do that?_  He fills me with contradicting emotions – love and hate, strength and weakness, power and vulnerability. Sasuke moves his tongue back to the head and swirls it about, he runs it along the slit and laps up the bit of precum that had began to bead. When he finally takes my cock into his mouth I groan and thrust up. I look down, but I cannot see his face – his bangs have fallen forward. I run my fingers through the inky locks and push his hair back to expose the blocked features. I love to watch him suck me off. His eyes are closed, his cheeks are hollowed and his lips are glistening with saliva.

My hips begin to move of their own accord, rocking under Sasuke – pulling my cock out of his mouth and shoving it back in. His head moves in concert, his mouth sliding up and down. He knows my limits and pulls away before the familiar coil of pleasure becomes overwhelming. I whimper at the loss and he only smirks at me while he he sits back.

Sasuke begins to undo his pants and I give a small smile, I miss the feel of his mouth around me but we are moving on to more intimate activities – I can't be too remiss. He shifts on the cushion to slide his pants down and I assist by tugging on the waistband of his boxers. I slide my hands around and dip them under the fabric, grabbing his ass while pushing the fabric down. The boxers snag on Sasuke's erection and I chuckle as I continue to tug in vain. He shoots me a dirty look and flips the waistband over the dark head of his cock, allowing me to finish pulling them down.

He leans down, hovering over me and captures my lips while he kicks his pants off the rest of the way. I can taste a little bit of myself in his mouth and it heightens my desire. I pull his naked body down, pressing him hard against me. Our kiss deepens and I trail my fingers across the plane of his back, ghosting over the sharp angle of his shoulder blades and down the shallow valley of his spine. I'm tracing nonsensical patterns across his skin, making him shudder and grind down against me. I moan and smile into the kiss, he smirks back. He lifts his head up and we lock gazes – it is an intense expression that is exchanged – lust and need, wordlessly conveyed.

He rocks his hips down again and I arch my back, I love the feel of his hard length against my own. We have done this so many times and yet I still find the sensation thrilling. We grind against each other with a slowly increasing pace, but soon even that is not enough. He lifts himself up a little further, creating just enough space between us to allow his hand to slip through. He gathers up both our straining cocks and begins to pump. My hand soon joins – his fingers are longer, more slender than mine but my hands are a little bigger and together we can complete the circle around our erections. I let him set the pace, moving my hand in time with his.

I am lost in wave after wave of ecstasy; the feeling of our cocks rubbing heedlessly against each other, wrapped tightly by our hands. I could cum right now, if I let myself; but I won't lose control, I won't be selfish like that. I look down, between our bodies and watch as our hands continue to stroke the hard lengths. I watch as the two dripping heads, squeezed so tightly together, disappear and reemerge between our hands. Mesmerized by the rhythmic action, I start panting.

"Fuck," I throw my head back on the couch.

Sasuke is smirking, I don't need to see him to hear it in his voice, "You like watching don't you?"

He has no idea how lucky he is, he always gets to see it – to watch as he slides in and out of me. Even if I twist and turn and contort myself I will never have the same view he does when he fucks me. Suddenly he releases our erections and gets up off the couch. I stare at him in confusion, he just smiles and walks away.

"Sasuke?" My voice is weak, dammit.

"Get the lube," he calls out from over his shoulder.

I glare at his back as he disappears into the bathroom but do as he ordered. I reach under the couch and grope around until I find a strap and pull out a small black bag – our stash. I unzip it and riffle through, there are a few different bottles of lube, a pair of handcuffs and a cock ring. I don't know what he has in store for me so I take the thinner lube – its more slick and lasts longer.

He returns from the bathroom holding a full length mirror and I swallow hard. He sets it up on the floor, against the wall adjacent to the couch. He grabs a few pillows and a cushion from the couch and arranges everything in front of the mirror. Sasuke returns to me and holds out his hand, I hesitate for a moment before taking it. He sits me down in front of the mirror and takes his own seat next to it. I suddenly have an audience – it isn't just him and me anymore, there is a third person watching.

This person isn't a stranger to me, they couldn't possibly pass judgment on me or laugh at me – and yet I am still embarrassed to be sitting in front of them. I stare at my reflection for a moment; I am blushing – I can see it, as well as feel it. I don't look bad naked; I'm toned and the sight of my hard cock is oddly arousing. I am trying to decide what emotions I see in my azure eyes – excitement most definitely, some apprehension, maybe the tiniest hint of fear. I can't stare at myself anymore, I look to Sasuke.  _What do you want me to do?_

"I want you to see what I see," he says softly, then adds, "prep yourself."

And I thought I was blushing before...now I feel like my face is on fire. I look at the bottle in my hands and then at my reflection. I am inexplicably nervous and thrilled by the thought. I lean back against the pillows Sasuke has set up and I wiggle around until I am comfortable. I am slightly inclined off the floor with my legs spread, I have a full view of everything – my upright dick, taut balls and puckered entrance. I hold my breath while I flick the cap of the bottle and squeeze a generous amount onto my fingers. I exhale shakily and hand the bottle to Sasuke, who is smiling reassuringly as he takes it.

_Why am I so anxious?_  I have done this many times before, it is normal and natural and yet I feel like it is the first time all over again. It's that uncertainty that makes you question whether this is the right thing to do. Is it right to be fucked by another guy? Is it right that he is involved with somebody else, a friend no less? Shouldn't I feel guilty? Ashamed?

I move my hand down and curve it around, under my leg and in front of my ass – this way I will have the best view. I press my finger against the ring of muscle, applying pressure but not enough to penetrate. I inhale sharply and slide my middle finger in. I sink in to my second knuckle and my eyes flit to Sasuke, he is staring at me with a fiery passion. He is trying to maintain his stoic facade but I can tell he is about to break, the way his jaw is clenched and his cock is throbbing.

I smile inwardly, this is the power I have over him – I can break through all those barriers he puts up, break him down to his core. I return my gaze to the mirror and watch as I pull my finger out and push it in a little farther. It is not long before I add my index finger and watch my reflection as both digits disappear inside me. I pump and pull and stretch, watching all the while. _Oh, this is wrong_. It feels too good to be right. When I sink in the third finger I groan, it may be more for show than out of actual pleasure – but what the hell? I fuck myself with my fingers, moaning and panting. I feel like such a slut, spread open and so desperate, but I don't care and I know that Sasuke is enjoying it. My gaze flicks away from the mirror and I admire Sasuke for a moment before throwing my head back and crying out.

Sasuke is definitely enjoying my display. Somewhere between inserting my third finger and now he broke down and started to stroke himself. And now, as I writhe under the pleasure of my own digits, he is furiously pumping his own cock.

"Oh God... Sasuke," I moan, my pumping rhythm has grown hasty, "fuck me Sasuke."

I can't open my eyes, it doesn't matter – they wouldn't be able to focus anyway. I feel a firm hand tug at my wrist and pull my fingers out of my prepared entrance. Sasuke grabs my hips and flips me over, I get up my hands and knees and he maneuvers me a few more times before I feel the tip of his cock against me.

"Open your eyes," he breaths more than speaks.

I crack my lids and blink a few times until my vision focuses. I look to my right and see Sasuke's reflection. He is on his knees behind me, holding my hips tightly. I can see the length of his cock, the head just barely obscured by the curve of my ass. He looks to the mirror, no doubt following my own gaze and smirks. I don't believe Sasuke to be some sort of egomaniac – though I know he knows just how hot he is – but I can't help but think he is going to enjoy watching himself as much as I am.

He gives a few small thrusts, pressing firmly against the tight hole but not entering. I growl as my eyes hungrily consume the image in the mirror. Sasuke takes a breath and slowly begins to slide in. It is a beautiful sight – the way he disappears inside of me. So much manages to fit into such a small space and I shudder as his hips press against my ass. As slowly as he entered, he pulls back out. I moan as I see and feel him retreat. When he pushes forward again it is not all the way – no, now he has started to put on a show. He moves in and out in an irregular pattern, displaying for me this sight I am not normally privy to. In and out, over and over, deeper and deeper. Eventually, even Sasuke gets lost in the act and can't help himself when begins to truly fuck me.

I buck my hips and cry out as his hard length strikes my prostate. He smiles and thrusts again, hitting dead on. I have to fight to keep my eyes open, to stay focused on the sight of him as he plunges fiercely into me. My whole body lurches forward as he pounds into me, and I retaliate by pushing back. It is like our bodies are fighting for every sensation, every wave of ecstasy – we want to drown in that euphoria, and the movement of our bodies is gradually dragging us nearer.

The way his thick cock stretches me, mingling pain with pleasure causes me to shamelessly cry out. I can only imagine how it feels to be enveloped by my tight heat; he gives small hints in the form of groans and breathy curses. I brace myself as his body falls forward, his hand splayed out on my back while he continues to slam into me – he is close.

There is something primal about the way is hovering over me, ramming into me. I watch our bodies in the mirror and suddenly my whole existence is measured in the space between us. Sasuke throws his head back and groans as he picks up speed, I knowingly rock my hips with the new tempo – pulling him closer and closer to the edge of climax.

But he won't cum until I do, I could pull him to the precipice but he will not go over before me. I used to think this was a power play – that he was trying to demonstrate his ability to outlast me; but lately I have been thinking it is something else entirely. Now I wonder if he getting something out of my orgasm that he can't attain with his own; a sense of achievement maybe – that he has brought me to this state. There is just something in the satisfied groan he gives when I cum, and somehow I know it has nothing to do with his own pending climax.

He reaches under me and grabs my aching cock, his hand is still slick from stroking himself earlier. His fingers wrap around and he slides in rhythm with his thrusts. He pays special attention to squeeze and twist when he reaches the head, just the way I like it. A few more pumps of my shaft and he turns all his attention to the tip, running his thumb along the slit and twisting as he makes quick, short strokes.

My moans are turning to screams, aching cries, muttered curses. My muscles tense to the point of trembling and I am almost there. I am so close, I can feel that heated coil throbbing through my entire body. This is the moment that seems to last forever, the singularity that seems to have no beginning or end. I feel like I am about to burst and just as my screams turn to growls, Sasuke reigns an assault on my prostate. I do burst, violently. I scream his name and slam back against him, he pumps my pulsing cock, streams of cum landing on my chest, his hand, the floor.

He continues to thrust hard through my clenched walls, he grabs my blond locks and tugs me hard as he spills into me. I can't complain about the pain as he pulls my hair, I am still coming down from my high – any sensation is a good one. He is cursing lowly, still thrusting even though his cock has ceased its purge.

He doesn't want it to end, he wants to stay inside me for as long as possible. Because once he is out and we are once again separated, he will have to go back to his pretend life. The rest of the world may think they see the real Sasuke, they might claim that  _this_ Sasuke is the imposter, but I know otherwise. I know that down here, the man that ravishes my body in every possible way – he is the true Sasuke.

The journey up the stairs is always made slowly, on shaky legs and with a tired heart. We stop a few steps from the door, he is one higher than me. He turns to me, I know that look. It is pleading and apologetic...and sort of pathetic. It is not an adjective that would normally suit Sasuke, but in the moment just before he opens the door, it is the best way to describe him. He is sorry that he has to do this to me and to himself but he is strangely helpless to fix it. I never fault him, I knew what I was getting myself into when this whole thing started. Sure, I will ask him to end it with her, again and again until either he leaves or I do – but I will never make him feel guilty. He leans in to kiss me and I accept the embrace with full knowledge that is going to end too quickly.

He turns the knob and with a resolute sigh, pulls it open. We reenter this world, this reality that doesn't seem to have room for our love. He sees me to the door and I can feel his gaze follow me outside as he leans against the door frame. I don't look back as I walk away, because that seems to imply that I am saying goodbye and I am not. No... I will be back, I always come back.


End file.
